El Ángel del Dolor
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Asuka es atacada mentalmente por el 15avo Ángel. Shinji pasó un mes en su EVA. Ambos acontecimientos conducen a una relación que los beneficia de una manera que no podían imaginar. Especialmente a Shinji. OneShot. Lemon.


.

* * *

.

**EL ÁNGEL DEL DOLOR**

Autor: Axioma

Revisado y extendido por Gunman

.

* * *

.

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece. Muchas gracias a Gunman por permitirme traducir esta y varias mas de sus historias, las cuales son de la misma calidad que esta. No dejen de visitar http: // www . ngefics . com, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

.

* * *

.

Fue un largo mes para el piloto adolescente conocido como Shinji Ikari. No era conciente de eso. Después de estar atrapado un mes completo dentro del Evangelion, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido o como llegó allí, Shinji estaba regresando lentamente a su vida, o lo que se suponía que fuera eso.

Por ese entonces, su hermosa compañera de casa, Asuka Langley Soryu, estaba intentado seguir su vida. Eso fue... hasta que apareció el 15avo Angel.

Dos semanas después de la '_absorción_' de Shinji por su propio EVA, Arael, el Angel de los Pájaros, atacó.

Asuka fue enviada a destruirlo, pero sus armas no pudieron atacarle en su viaje suborbital alrededor de la Tierra. Pero sus armas alcanzaron a Asuka. Un poderoso rayo de luz atravesó las nubes y alcanzó a Asuka, inundando su mente con una oleada de imágenes no deseadas.

Sin embargo, esas imágenes no eran las usuales. Estaba su compañero de casa: Shinji Ikari.

Su mente vio cada acto cruel, cada táctica intimidatoria, cada insulto y comentario denigrante que le dirigió al muchacho. La pura crueldad que había dirigido contra el chico era lo primero que llegaba a su mente. Pero lo que era aun peor, era el hecho que Shinji no se defendía o parecía importarle. No había venganza que temer, física o verbal.

Rei Ayanami trajo la Lanza de Longinus y la lanzó hacia el cielo, destruyendo al Ángel con un impecable disparo, perdiendo la lanza en le proceso.

Asuka volvió a recuperar su mente, pro la claridad de todo permanecía. Lo mal que había tratado a Shinji, y que él no había hecho nada para merecerlo.

Después de que Rei y Asuka regresaran a sus respectivas jaulas, la pelirroja apenas podía evitar pensar en Shinji. No podía hacer nada hasta que Ritsuko y su equipo lo salvaran, así que Asuka esperaría a ver a Shinji en el apartamento. Sorprendería a Misato.

También empezó a leer la Biblia.

La conversación que había tenido Asuka con Shinji durante la batalla contra el 9no Angel sobre los Ángeles, había hecho que ella empezara a leer toda la literatura disponible que podía encontrar sobre ellos.

También empezó a rezar.

Rezar para que Shinji viniera a ella para poder disculparse por todas las cosas crueles que le había hecho, y agradecerle por las cosas buenas que había hecho por ella.

Después de dos semanas tuvo la oportunidad.

Misato estaba en la pasarela, gritando al gigantesco EVA, rogando para que _'su Shinji'_ regresara. Unos segundos después, el EVA púrpura literalmente escupió al joven y muy desnudo piloto.

.

* * *

.

Asuka suspiró aliviada al oír que Shinji estaba fuera del EVA y recuperándose en el ala medica.

Se apresuró a ir vistiéndose convenientemente, con una falsa negra y una blusa blanca, y ya encontró allí la Primera Niña.

_'¿Que demonios hacia aquí la esa muñeca?'_ refunfuñó para si misma cuando esperó pacientemente a que la piloto peliazul se fuera.

De cualquier forma, cuando lo hizo, la angustia de Asuka hizo que fuera a por ella cuando la puerta se abrió.

"¿Una buena charla, Primera?" preguntó Asuka.

"Sí," dijo Rei y se alejó.

Asuka sonrió con desprecio, y entornes su expresión cambió a una sonrisa serena al dirigirse a la habitación a visitar a Shinji.

"Hey, baka, ¿Cómo estas?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Uh, bien, Asuka. ¿Cómo estas tu?" contestó, notando el uso afectuoso del _'baka'_ por parte de su compañera de casa. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿La Chica Maravilla no te ha dicho?" preguntó, dejando notar el afecto que había en el termino usado para Rei. Hizo eso para que Shinji supiera que también le agradaba Rei.

"No. Re…Ayanami estaba aquí cuando desperté. No tuve oportunidad de preguntarle nada."

"Oh, entonces veamos. Estuviste atrapado por un mes completo en el EVA. La Chica Maravilla y yo matamos otro Angel. Y creo que Misato volvió con Kaji," dijo eso ultimo no muy sorprendida, porque se preocupaba mas por Shinji que por el hombre que constantemente la ignoraba.

"Oh, que bueno que tu y… ¿Un mes completo?" exclamó.

"Pareces sorprendido. ¿Qué, estuviste dormido todo ese tiempo?" preguntó.

"Yo… realmente no recuerdo nada," dijo con honestidad.

Asuka agitó la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente a Shinji. _'¿Realmente no lo sabia?'_ pensó. Quizás estaba dormido. "No tienes de que preocuparte, baka tonto. La Dra. Akagi dice que tardaras unos días en recuperarte. ¡Supongo que tendremos otra fiesta!" dijo alegremente."

Shinji sonrió. En cierto modo era bueno ver a Asuka con el espíritu mas elevado de lo usual. No le había insultado o algo semejante como cuando se vieron por primera vez. Y le gustaba esa manera en ella sonriente y alegre.

.

* * *

.

"¡Vamos Shinji! ¡Bebe!" gritó Misato mientras reía y abrazaba al chico con fuerza.

Asuka refunfuñó cuando su tutora sofocaba al chico contra su pecho.

_'Debería ser mi pecho contra el que Shinji tuviera su cara enterrada,'_ pensó la pelirroja. De repente se detuvo, _'¿De donde diablos salio esa idea?'_ se preguntó.

Claro, estabas bromeando Asuka. Sabía muy bien porque estaba pensando eso.

Al principio no quiso admitirlo, admitir que había extrañado a Shinji o incluso que lo quería. Pero después del encuentro con el 15avo Ángel hacia dos semanas, había estado pensando mucho y deseando el regreso del Tercer Niño.

Y ahora estaba aquí. Regresando de la muerte, celebrando con sus amigos… en los brazos de otra mujer.

"¿Asuka? ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Hikari Horaki a su amiga.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí, Hikari! ¡Estoy muy bien!" refunfuñó Asuka mientras se bebía de golpe otra soda.

.

* * *

.

La fiesta terminó a las 10:00 pm, con Touji y Hikari arrastrando a un estropeado Kensuke a su casa. Kaji ofreció llevarlos y ellos aceptaron de mala gana. Ritsuko salio remolcando a Maya, y Rei fue la ultima en irse a casa. Misato y PenPen se retiraron después de irse la chica peliazul.

Aunque la fiesta de bienvenida se la habían dedicado a Shinji, el joven piloto se encontró recogiendo la basura una vez más. Para su asombro, Asuka se ofreció a ayudarle. En realidad, se ofreció a limpiar el revoltijo hecho por las mujeres, que en realidad hizo ella misma.

Shinji depositó la bolsa de basura en el cubo de desperdicios y regreso al apartamento. Sin embargo, una vez entró por la puerta, se quedó paralizado. Asuka esta de pie en medio del pasillo.

"¿A… Asuka?"

Su cara se retorció con una expresión de disgusto, su labio tembló. Parecía a punto de llorar.

Más rápido de lo esperado, la pelirroja se abalanzó hacia él y envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, llorando contra su pecho.

"¿Asuka?" dijo él.

"¡Lo siento, Shinji! ¡Lo siento tanto!" dijo lloriqueando, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la espalda de su camisa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Te he tratado tan mal, desde que te conocí. ¡Pero no lo merecías! ¡Lo lamento tanto!"

"Asuka, no tienes que…"

"¡Sí tengo que!" exclamó, abrazando al chico con más fuerza, apretando sus dedos contra su piel a través de la camisa.

Los brazos de Shinji la rodearon mientras ella continuaba llorando. Después de unos sosegados y agradable minutos, la pelirroja retrocedió y miró a Shinji a los ojos.

"Shinji…" susurró suavemente.

"¿A… Asuka?" balbuceó, viendo en sus ojos una mirada que no había visto antes.

"¿Quieres… estar esta noche conmigo?" preguntó.

"¿Estas segura?" preguntó, algo asustado por lo que estaba sugiriendo.

"Sí, Shinji."

Con un gesto de la cabeza, el chico se encontró siendo llevado de la mano hacia la habitación de Asuka.

Una vez allí se acostaron en el futon de Asuka, y la pelirroja se acurrucó contra Shinji, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho para tenerlo cerca.

"Te extrañé, Shinji," susurró.

"También te extrañé," dijo abrazándola.

Ambos durmieron a un minuto de haber sido pareja.

.

* * *

.

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta, y Shinji y Asuka eran más unidos.

Era más fuerte el deseo de Asuka de no perder al joven piloto luego de revelarle sus sentimientos. Eran mas fuertes, comprendió, que los que había sentido por Kaji al que admiraba.

Al principio de la segunda semana Shinji enfermó y tuvo que quedarse en casa.

Su fiebre subió a 38 grados, tenia sudores fríos, y se sentía extrañamente adolorido. Nadie podía explicar por que, y nadie podía predecir el giro que tomaría su condición.

Llovía con fuerza cuando Asuka regreso al modesto apartamento que la joven había pensado que era demasiado pequeño. Pero se había vuelto el lugar al que llamaba hogar. Especialmente ahora que tenia un novio al que podía llamar como tal.

"¡Shinji! ¡Ya llegué!" exclamó.

No hubo respuesta.

"Hmm. Pensaba que no podía salir. Su fiebre no seria entonces tan mala."

Asuka fue a la puerta de su habitación y llamó.

"¿Shinji-kun? ¿Estas despierto?" dijo.

No hubo respuesta.

"Golpeo mas apremiantemente y escucho un lamento del otro lado.

"¡Argh! ¡¡¡AHHH!!!" fue el feroz grito de dolor y angustia que provino del otro lado.

"¿Shinji? ¿Estas bien?" exclamó la joven, golpeando furiosamente la puerta.

"¡Asuka! ¡Argh! ¡No! ¡No entres!" fueron las expresiones del joven desde dentro de la habitación.

"¿Shinji que pasa?" exclamó nuevamente, esta vez abriendo la puerta, solo para encontrarla cerrada. _'Que puso delante de la puerta'_ pensó cuanto siguió empujando.

"¡No entres!" exclamó Shinji otra vez. "¡Argh!"

Asuka estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

"¡Shinji, me estas asustando! ¿Qué pasa?"

"Asuka, ¡Solo aléjate!"

"¡Voy a entrar!" exclamó empujando con su hombro contra la puerta y forzando su entrada a la pequeña habitación, oscurecida, la silla que estaba apoyada contra la puerta cayó hacia la cama. "¿Shinji?" exclamó, no lo veía.

Entonces escuchó un débil rumor de alguien en una esquina lejana.

"¡Shinji?" preguntó cuando se movía cerca de esa oscurecida esquina.

Hizo una pausa cuando los destellos de los relámpagos de la tormenta iluminaron la oscura esquina de Shinji, y la chica quedó boquiabierta por lo que vio.

De hecho, dos cosas.

"¡Oh, Shinji!" exclamó cuando se movió hacia la puerta para dar un golpe al interruptor de la luz e iluminar el oscuro dormitorio.

Cuando la habitación se iluminó, Asuka vio lo que había en su totalidad.

En una esquina de su propio cuarto, Shinji se aferraba a si mismo, sosteniendo sus rodillas en posición fetal, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, su cuerpo brillaba con sangre, sudor y lagrimas. Saliendo de su espalda destacaban dos grandes alas angelicales, de plumas blancas manchadas de sangre donde habían rasgado a través de la piel.

"¡Oh, Shinji!" exclamó cuando se acercó.

"¡Lo siento Asuka! No… no sé lo que pasó… y yo… ¡Por favor mírame!" exclamó con ríos de lagrimas en sus ojos. "Por favor vete. No… no quiero que vea esto," suplicó, enterrando la cara en sus manos.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó ella.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó algo confundido.

"¿Por que no querría ver esto Shinji? Son hermosas," dijo cuando se arrodilló para acariciar suavemente una pluma del ala izquierda.

"¿Cómo… cómo puedes decir eso?" pregunto evidentemente confundido.

"Es fácil Shinji. Lo pensare, te lo diré," dijo mientras continuaba acariciando sus alas.

"Asuka… tú… no deberías…" empezó a decir, pero le interrumpió.

"¿No debería que? ¿Aquí no esta mi novio asustado, desconcertado y adolorido?" dijo interrumpiéndole, empujando suavemente el ala para que el muchacho le mirara directamente.

"Pero Asuka, yo soy…"

"El chico por el que me preocupo. El chico al que pondría primero antes de mis propias necesidades. El chico que nunca subió al Evangelion buscando orgullo y reconocimiento," dijo mientras tocaba su rostro con ambas manos. "El chico que amo."

"Te amo, Asuka, también. Pero… esto es…"

"Algo que enfrentaremos. Juntos," aseguró.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Con todo mi corazón," dijo cuando unía sus labios contra los suyos.

Shinji se apartó y sentándose en el suelo envolvió en sus brazos el cuerpo de la chica, acercándola y apretándola cuando sus labios de unieron con pasión.

Un relámpago destelló otra vez, las luces del cuarto se apagaron de repente. Asuka, impertérrita, acarició suavemente la mejilla de Shinji antes de quitarse su camisa y pasarla sobre su cabeza.

"¡Asuka!" exclamó cuando vio su sostén blanco de satín.

"Esto es cuanto te amo, Shinji," dijo, mientras alcanzaba su espalda para soltar los ganchillos. "Es la única cosa que puedo hacer para convencerte que de verdad nunca te dejare, no importa lo que seas o lo que te pase," dijo cuando la prenda intima cayó al suelo. "Eres MI novio, Shinji Ikari. "Y no permitiré que te enfrentes solo a esta nueva… condición."

Shinji se acercó a Asuka y tocó suavemente su mejilla."¿Estas segura, Asuka-chan?"

"Sí, mi amor. Quiero esto, lo quiero, más que nada más," susurró."

"¿Más que a Kaji?" pregunto cuando ella froto sus manos sobre su pecho, causando que su corazón se acelerara.

"Eso solo era lujuria, Shinji-kun. No amor. No era como lo que siento por ti," dijo cuando bajo sus manos hacia su propia cintura y dejó caer la falda al suelo alrededor de sus pies. Extendió la mano y toco el ala derecha, para luego retroceder. "Creo que vas a tener que estar arriba," dijo con una calida sonrisa.

Shinji tiró a Asuka contra si y la besó apasionadamente.

Entrelazándose con pasión el chico y la chica se volvieron amates, ambos entraron en el corazón de del otro.

.

* * *

.

(Veinticuatro horas después, NERV...)

"¿Qué _'El EVA'_ le hizo eso?" chillo Misato.

"¡Es la única explicación que puedo proponer, Misato!" grito Ritsuko en respuesta.

Mientras las dos mujeres mayores discutían, Shinji estaba entado en la mesa de exámenes con Asuka cerca de él, con sus brazos envolviéndolo.

Unas horas después de que la pareja se volvió uno, siguió un profundo letargo, los jóvenes averiguaron por su tutora que esta pensaba estar sumamente borracha al ver a Asuka dormir con un Angel. Claro, a la mañana siguiente Misato cuando se despertó encontró a Asuka limpiando como podía las manchas de sangre de las nuevas alas de Shinji, y se desmayó.

Muy desmayada.

Cuando despertó aterrada inmediatamente llevó a Shinji y Asuka a NERV para que le hicieran a Shinji las pruebas sobre su nueva condición.

Asuka nunca se alejó de su lado.

Después de varias horas de numerosas pruebas, usando cada aparato y método que a Ritsuko se le ocurría, la científica rubia propuso solo una conclusión: la estancia de Shinji durante un mes en la Unidad 01 había alterado su biología de algún modo. Los efectos eran aparentemente un par de alas como las de un Angel, por no mencionar un aumento de fuerza y vitalidad (Asuka podía dar fe de eso) visión reforzada y habilidad de volar.

Lo ultimo era algo que Shinji no había probado.

A pesar de eso, Ritsuko no podía ofrecer ninguna buena explicación para lo que le había pasado al muchacho.

"¡Tiene que haber algo!" chillo Misato.

"¡No lo hay! ¡Ya lo sabrías!" grito Ritsuko en respuesta.

"¿Me dirá que no se le ha ocurrido nada?"

"¿Que quiere hacer?"

"¡Haré algo si no me dice que cual es el problema!"

"El problema es este: ¡Shinji tiene un par de alas blancas, como las de un pajarito! ¡Ese es el problema!" dijo regañándole. "¡Y lo que es mas, no puedo revertirlo! ¡Todo lo que se que podríamos hacer es cortárselas!"

"¡COMO DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRE ESO!" gritó Asuka desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre si y luego a la pelirroja que se aferraba fuertemente a su novio-Angel alado.

"Nadie tocara a Shinji o a sus alas, ¡¡¡¡¿Entienden?!!!!"

"Estaba bromeando, Asuka," le aseguró Misato.

"¡Eso, no fue gracioso!" declaro la joven.

Un abrazo de parte del joven detuvo la furia de la chica.

"Esta bien, Asuka," dijo shinji.

"¿Estas seguro, Shinji-kun?" contestó ella.

La besó en la frente suavemente.

"Estoy seguro."

.

* * *

.

Ningún Ángel atacó después de eso.

Pasó un año completo antes de que NERV fuera disuelta y los EVA decomisionados.

Shinji y Asuka compraron un pequeño terreno en las montañas y se establecieron allí, lejos de la vista publica. Shinji podía extender sus alas y tomar a Asuka para volar de vez en cuando, una vez que lo había dominado.

Las únicas personas que los visitaban, con mucho esfuerzo, eran Misato y Hikari, y las dos guardaban el secreto de Shinji. Aunque Hikari rechazó educadamente la oferta de Asuka de permitir que Shinji la llevara a volar.

Después de un par de años fueron bendecido con dos hijos, ambos con alas de Angel como su padre. La única diferencia era que podían retraerlas y esconderlas totalmente en sus cuerpos. Tuvieron un niño llamado Kaworu que tenia alas de plumas color plata y una niña llamad Yui que tenia alas rosa.

Por alguna razón, Shinji sentía que éstos eran los nombres apropiados.

.

* * *

.

_**OMAKE LEMON**_

"Quiero esto, lo quiero, más que nada más," susurró."

"Más que a Kaji?" pregunto cuando ella froto sus manos sobre su pecho, causando que su corazón se acelerara.

Eso solo era lujuria, Shinji-kun. No amor. No era como lo que siento por ti," dijo cuando bajo sus manos hacia su propia cintura y dejó caer la falda al suelo alrededor de sus pies. Ella extendió la mano y toco el ala derecha, retrocediendo luego. "Creo que vas a tener que estar arriba," dijo con una calida sonrisa.

Shinji tiró a Asuka contra si y la besó apasionadamente.

Sus alas se echaron hacia atrás empujando la puerta de la habitación cuando Asuka lo atrajo hacia la cama. Ella se tendió primero, tomándole de las manos para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Apretó sus labios contra los de él, metiendo su lengua en su boca mientras él se apretaba más a ella. Asuka estiró sus brazos y acarició con sus dedos las nuevas plumas mientras Shinji la abrazaba acercando su cabeza para besarla. Sintió tristeza cuando encontró los bordes de la piel por donde salieron las alas. Estaba segura que tenia que ser muy doloroso para el muchacho.

Se besaron durante varios minutos, frotando sus cuerpos mientras se estudiaban lentamente. Normalmente esto hubiera enloquecido al muchacho, pero tenia otros asuntos, mas bíblicos, pero se sentía tan bien al encontrarse en los brazos de quien quería.

"¡Mmmm! ¡Shinji!"

"¿Asuka?"

"Tómame ahora. "¡Hazme sentir mujer, mi ángel!" exclamó.

Sus piernas se extendieron nerviosamente cuando Shinji se posiciona entre ellas. Se dio cuenta de su propia indecisión.

"No te pongas nervioso, Shinji-kun," susurró.

Shinji dio un suspiro y despacio recargó su cuerpo. Ella se tensó cuando él se colocó sobre ella, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y la abrazaba cuando ella sintió que la llenaba.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Shinji.

"No," murmuró. "Es… mi primera vez."

"También la mía."

"Entonces se amable conmigo."

Shinji la besó suavemente mientras entraba y salía de ella, haciéndola gemir con fuerza cuando lo hizo.

"Eres tan hermosa, Asuka," susurró Shinji cuando movía sus caderas.

"Dices eso…ahora, ¡AH! ¿Pensabas eso… antes?" dijo abriendo su boca para chuparle suavemente el cuello. Contuvo la respiración y apretó sus pliegues internos alrededor del palpitante miembro.

"¡AAAAHHHH!" chilló. "¡Sí Asuka! ¡Oh, Dios Asuka!"

"Me gusta… como piensas," dijo ella sonriendo mientras seguía penetrándola.

Su dolor había pasado rápidamente, ahora estaba llena de placer. La besaba suavemente y sus gemidos sonaban fuertemente en la habitación. Las únicas palabras que se escuchaban eran las demandas de Asuka para que fuera más rápido y más fuerte. Ella se detuvo cuando sintió algo recorriendo su cuerpo.

"¡No te detengas, Asuka-chan!" susurró en su oreja, sintiendo su propio clímax mas cercano.

Asuka echó la cabeza hacia atrás y grito su nombre, cuando una ola de placer atravesó su cuerpo como un terremoto en miniatura cuando sus músculos internos se cerraron y apretaban con fuerza.

Ambos se abrazaban con fuerza cuando Asuka retrocedió, se dio la vuelta y se apretó contra su pecho.

"¿Asuka?" dijo cuando la abrazó por detrás del cuello.

"Aun no acabas conmigo, amor," dijo ella, dándose la vuelta para besarlo.

El beso fue breve cuando Asuka dejó caer sus rodillas delante de Shinji.

"Como dije, aun no has acabado," dijo ella respirando fuertemente.

Shinji tomó la indirecta y agarró sus caderas y empujó su miembro dentro de su húmedo sexo. Asuka gritó cuando empezó a empujar dentro y fuera lentamente.

"¡AH! ¡No, detente! ¡Shinji! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Detente!" gimió cuando el chico alado la poseía furiosamente.

Él mantuvo el ritmo cuando se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos alrededor de sus pechos perfectamente formados y la besaba en los hombros suaves como la seda.

"¿Estas disfrutando esto, mi dulce Asuka?" preguntó Shinji cuando movió sus manos para tomarla por las rodillas.

"¡Sí, Shinji! "¡Estas… haciéndolo maravillosamente!" gimió Asuka moviendo la cabeza para besarlo nuevamente. El beso fue apasionado cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto. "¡Oh! ¡Mi Angel! ¡Te amo tanto!"

"¡Tu eres mi Angel, Asuka!" contestó cuando siguió empujando en el cuerpo de la chica que se estremecía.

Shinji la aferró con fuerza cuando se vino, la pelirroja chilló cuando lo hizo.

Él la abrazó con fuerza cuando su respiración se calmó, el sudor caía despacio por sus cuerpos cuando sus manos acariciaban su estomago y su cintura.

"Te amo, Asuka," susurró.

"También te amo, Shinji," susurró en respuesta. "Sabes… algunas personas pensarían que esto es irónico."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Un Angel, haciéndole el amor a un demonio. Una chica demonio," dijo con una sonrisa.

Él la besó tiernamente en la mejilla. "Nunca pensé que fueras un demonio. Solo la chica a la que amo."

"Los dos cayeron en la cama, Asuka sobre su espalda y Shinji sobre su estomago, ella alargo sus brazos para acercar la cabeza del chico alado para que descansara cómodamente sobre sus suaves pechos.

.

* * *

.

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Angel of Sorrow

.

* * *

.


End file.
